


The Curse of the Golden Prince

by BrokenGlassofMilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cursed Bill Cipher, Doctor Dipper Pines, Dubcon sexual activities, Eventual Sex, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royal Bill Cipher, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGlassofMilk/pseuds/BrokenGlassofMilk
Summary: After the prince of Altis Animi goes missing and returns with a new, quiet personality, the king and queen recruit the help of a doctor known for his study of the mind. He is practically forced to help the prince, not fully knowing what he was just thrown into. Unaware of the prince's curse at first, Dipper must attempt to help him get back to normal, doing whatever it takes to make progress with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi. Guess this is my first time posting something I've written. I was inspired to write this because of a fic called "Bite Me" by RoboticSpaceCase. You will see why later, though I'm sure it's already a little obvious.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this piece. It is likely that I will not update very often, seeing as I have a busy home life. But I will do my best to update when I am able.
> 
> The world this is set in has Steampunk elements and modern elements, I'm sorry if that is confusing at any point.
> 
> Also, I don't fully know how to work this website, so I apologize in advance for any weird formatting or errors on my end.

Dipper Pines was a man of sense. He knew not to anger the wrong people, or to stick his nose into things that were not his business. Having gone to through years of schooling, he was intelligent enough to realize when a situation was bad, and usually knew when he needed to step out of it.

Unfortunately, though, some situations were stickier than others. He had always been clever enough to figure out ways to resolve them. Whether it be by tricking the other person into leaving him be, or by using skills his great uncle Stan had taught him to swindle his way out. It always seemed easy. That is until he was kneeling in front of the king and queen, jaw clenched, palms sweating.

They had specifically called for him, sending a letter to his place of residence by guard. He was told to burn the letter when he had finished reading it, and to tell no one of receiving it. All it contained was a date, time, and a paragraph explaining that if he did not come, his family would be held accountable.

It wasn’t uncommon for the king and queen to be cruel in that way. Their rule was strict, harsh, and cold. Only two things kept them in their positions of power: One being that everyone was afraid of them. Not one person dared speak out against them, even in hushed, dark corners. The second reason was that no other kingdom could compare to theirs. Very few lived in poverty, and there were never any threats of war.

If one never broke the law or crossed paths with the royals, it was the best place to live. Behave, keep your nose clean, and you would be set. That’s all Dipper aimed to do in his life. But it seemed the cruel hands of fate had other ideas.

“Doctor Pines. That is what you go by, yes?” The queen questioned. Her long, wavy, golden hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward in her throne, her cold, blue eyes narrowing in interest at the young man in front of her.

“Yes, your majesty,” he said with a shaky voice. Though his voice wavered, his stance did not. He kept his hands firmly placed on his knee, his back straight and eyes forward, not daring to fully stand.

“You studied the mind, top of your class.” The king leaned forward as well, resting his elbows on his knees.

Dipper couldn’t help but notice how they were both dressed surprisingly casual for the meeting, the king clad in a simple, pressed, black dress shirt and slacks, and the queen in a floor-length, blue dress that hugged her lithe figure. If they hadn’t had their royal jaw and cheekbones, they would look like commoners.

He nodded quickly. “Yes, Lord Cipher.”

“Excellent!” The man stood from his golden throne and all too gracefully walked down the few steps in front of Dipper, standing tall in front of him. “Stand,” he ordered.

Not wanting to anger him, Dipper pushed himself up and tried his best not to wince at his stiff joints from having kneeled on the marble flooring.

The king was broad and tall, much bigger than Dipper would ever be. Up close his short, nearly white beard and crows feet told his age, but from the throne he looked as if he could be in his mid twenties like Dipper. Everything about the man was intimidating, and having his piercing gaze pinning Dipper in place made him very afraid of what his king was about to say.

“You are aware of our son’s...recent recess, yes?” His lips were in a thin, unamused line.

The Prince had gone missing for two weeks, only to return when found by the guards, deep in the woods. Most suspected a failed kidnapping, and Dipper knew that it brought shame to the royal family. The Cipher men were supposed to be large, brave, and  _ not _ able to be taken prisoner. But the Prince, William Cipher, took more after his mother in both looks and size. With the already shameful lack of meat on his bones, Dipper was shocked that he hadn’t been exiled for making himself look even worse.

“I am,” he sighed. This was not going to be a happy conversation.

“Good. Then I do not have to explain it to you.” The king cleared his throat and licked his lips. “He has been in...mental disrepair since he has returned. He speaks very little and rarely leaves his room. My queen and I have decided that he needs assistance. Our only son will not be some muted shut-in.”

“A-and I am to help with these new issues?” Dipper blinked at the man. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but becoming the prince’s personal therapist certainly wasn’t it.

The king raised a blond brow at him. “Are you not able to?”

Dipper sputtered and bowed his head. “I-I am, I just...need more information, Lord Cipher.”

“Oh? Such as?” Cipher hummed.

He gulped and looked back at the older man. “Well, has he told you anything that happened while he was...out? Was he physically harmed when he returned?”

Cipher looked upwards as if he were trying to remember what had happened only a week before. “I did not personally see him when he arrived back, but our staff claims that he was surprisingly fit for someone who had been out in the woods for so long. All that seems to be the matter is his lack of pride and tact.”

It was hard not to cringe at the king’s words. No wonder prince William didn’t speak to them, they thought he was just being childish. Anything could have happened to him while he was gone, it was entirely possible that he was just traumatized. Not having the right people to help him through that could cause permanent damage to his psyche.

“I see. I will be able to help him. What are the terms of this arrangement?” He knew setting his own terms would be a moot effort. The king and queen would do what worked best for them, and nothing else.

“You will be staying here, at the castle. We will take care of your living expenses and anything you might need while you are assisting him. I fully expect you to spend as much time with him as possible. People in this state often kill themselves, no? We can’t have him doing any of that nonsense, shameful or not.” That was yet another thing the king said that unsettled Dipper. They clearly did not understand what their son needed from them, and he was glad that they had summoned him.

“That depends entirely on how bad the condition is. But, I understand. Will my residence here start right away?” Dipper hoped the king would say no, but he knew better than to hold his breath.

Cipher laughed, his booming tone echoing through the hall. “Of course! You are allowed one day to go pack what you will need, then you must return here. You two will meet once you are settled in, and you will immediately begin treating him. Do you understand and accept?”

Dipper nodded, hoping that his nerves weren’t showing on his face. “I accept, Lord Cipher.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Being that he was a simple man, Dipper had very few things that he would need to take with him to the castle. A few books, something to write on, something to write with, and his clothes. Most of his time was spent writing out a three-paged letter to his twin, explaining to her that he was going out of town for an academic venture, and that he wasn’t certain of when he would return.

They hadn’t spoken much in the past month, so he was sure the sudden letter and disappearance would alarm her at first. She would eventually get over it, though. She would have to, since Dipper had little to no choice in saying no to the king and queen.

With a final once-over of his things, Dipper locked up his home and left a simple, “away” sign on his door. It didn’t make him sad to leave the place, as he had only lived there a few years anyway, and never really considered it to be “where his heart was”, as the saying went.

The letter to Mabel was placed carefully in his mailbox to be picked up and sent when the mailman made his rounds.

A discrete carriage awaited him, one that didn’t bare the royal gold or mechanical engine that the rich could afford. It was pulled by two simple, brown mares that seemed too calm for animals that were about to take a half hour trip.

His two bags and suitcase sat beside him on the ride, jostling slightly as he rode to his new home. Staying at such a luxurious castle was at least a little exciting. The king and queen spared no expense on making their home the grandest sight one could ever lay their eyes on, most likely to show off their power.

It housed some of the latest mechanics, making the staff rarely needed to tend to certain things, their main use being to clean and keep the machines running. While he was there before, he had noticed the golden and copper cogs along the walls, turning to power parts of the castle. They stood out against the black marble floors and gray, brick walls, but by no means was that a bad thing. It somehow looked very elegant, and Dipper figured it was just how well everything was placed.

When the massive building came into view, he let out a quiet sigh and slumped against the door. As beautiful as it was, shining in the sun’s light like some beacon of a promised land, he still had some reserves about living there with the prince. He had never even seen him, not in any kind of painting, poster, or picture, and all he knew of him was that he was just as intimidating as his parents. Someone like that with added mental issues could be quite confrontational and difficult to work with. Dipper would need to use everything he knew to help the prince and be able to leave without punishment.

A servant carried his bags for him, walking just in front of him as they made their way to the wing of the castle he would be staying in. The slight whir and cranking on the walls was the only sound besides their footsteps, and, despite all of the metal around them, the pleasant smell of baked goods wafted through the air. He assumed the kitchen must be close to where he was staying, and he had no quarrel with that.

“You room, doctor. Where would you like your bags?” The servant, a man a few years older than Dipper, opened the wooden door, revealing the large room he would be staying in.

There was a window along the back wall, just large enough to sit comfortably in the cushioned space beneath it. It looked out over the garden, letting in plenty of color and light, which was needed since the colors of the room were bland and mostly dark, almost gray, blues. The bed was large and took up a good portion of the wall opposite of the window, the brown of the posts matching the dresser and vanity next to it.

“By the door is fine, thank you.” Dipper bowed his head in thanks as the servant left the room, waiting until his door was closed to begin unpacking.

All of his clothes fit perfectly into the dresser, and all of his books were able to be stacked neatly on the vanity. Dipper cared very little about how he looked, so he wouldn’t need the mirror.

Though he had finished with his task of settling in, he couldn’t bring himself to walk to the throne room, where the king, queen, and prince would be waiting for him. He knew that his fears were a bit irrational, though. He could do meet the prince without issue, and wouldn’t do anything to anger the king and queen.

With a deep breath, Dipper opened his door and marched out of the room, fixing his brown vest and swallowing thickly. He prayed that luck would be on his side, and that prince William wasn’t as horrible as he pictured him to be in his head.

The walk to the throne room went by too quickly for his liking, even with him managing to get lost at one point. The castle was massive, and one wrong turn could mean being lost for hours. Luckily a servant was around to point him in the right direction, and soon Dipper was standing before the open doors to the grand throne room.

Before he stepped in, he licked his dry lips and unclenched his fists, trying his best to look at ease with the situation. He was a doctor after all, and looking nervous about treating someone was simply absurd, royalty or not.

“Doctor,” the king greeted.

Dipper tried his best to avoid looking at the prince just yet. He would wait until after he had kneeled to them. “Your majesties,” he said quickly as he bowed and got on one knee, tucking one arm under his chest and putting the other behind his back.

“Stand and greet your prince,” the king said in a flat tone.

Not wanting to seem nervous, Dipper stood slowly and finally let his gaze fall upon the prince, who was standing next to his mother.

Like the queen, William was thin and feminine, but like his father his eyes were a sky blue and held an intensity that made Dipper feel as though they were looking straight into his core. He was tall like his father, too, standing at what he could only assume was almost six and a half feet. Dipper was a measly five foot five, which he was sure would lead to William thinking less of him.

“Prince William, it’s a pleasure.” Dipper stood up, making himself seem as big as possible as he smiled at the blond haired man.

When the prince didn’t answer, the king glared at him and gestured to Dipper with his right hand. “Well? Greet your doctor. He has travelled all this way, do not be rude.”

William’s expression was completely unreadable, and he stood too still for Dipper’s liking. He looked more like a pale, beautiful statue than a prince. “Pleasure, doctor,” he muttured.

His voice made Dipper’s skin crawl with goosebumps. It was smooth and deep, and though he had spoken quietly, it was still powerful and filled the room around them.

“You two will be spending plenty of time together. I think it best that you show him where you will be most now, darling.” The queen stood a little harshly, pointing to Dipper while eyeing William. “You  _ will _ speak with him, and you  _ will _ work with him. Go now and begin. The faster this is dealt with, the better.”

The prince gave a single nod to his mother then looked to Dipper, not saying a word as he began to walk towards him.

“Follow,” he said as he walked right past Dipper.

Dipper quickly bowed to the king and queen, then spun himself around to follow the prince out of the throne room. He decided to withhold any conversation until they had stopped walking, since the prince didn’t seem to care much for anything around him right then.

“Here.” William stopped in front of a door, opening it in a swift movement.

Being lost in his own thoughts, Dipper nearly ran right into him and apologized profusely when he stopped himself from doing so.

William simply rolled his eyes and stepped into his room, leaving the door open for Dipper.

The prince’s room looked as if it had been dipped in gold. Everything from the large rug on the floor to the ceiling was the rich shade of yellow, save for the bricks of the walls and marble of the floor. It was lit by both a lamp near his bed and one in the far back corner. It was odd that he didn’t just open the thick, yellow curtains to let light in, but Dipper didn’t mind the artificial light, so he made no comment on it.

“This is where you spend a majority of your time?” Dipper closed the door and stood by it, his hands nervously fiddling with the ends of his sleeves.

Instead of answering, William sat at the desk across the room from his bed, and began to read from a book that was placed on it.

It was obvious that whatever had happened made William a near mute, which meant that dealing with him would be quite difficult. Dipper had to remember to be patient, though, and do his best to ease into talking and getting a response.

“What are you reading, my lord?” He asked after minutes of silence.

William just held the book up, not waiting to be sure that Dipper had seen the title before bringing it back down to continue reading.

“Ah, an old spell book. Do you practice magic?” Dipper walked closer, leaning against the desk while looking at William.

“No,” he said quietly.

Dipper nodded his head and wracked his brain for anything else that he could say that might make the prince open up, even if it were only a little. “How old-”

The prince snapped the book shut and his gaze flicked up to Dipper before he stood and sneered down at the shorter man. “Twenty-six. That is the  _ last _ answer you will get from me, and you will no longer speak unless spoken to, do you understand?”

He shrank back against the desk and took in a shaky breath. “Y-yes, your highness. I apologize.”

“Good. Now sit here and be silent while I read. I do hope you enjoy being a decoration, because that is what you’ve just become. Try not to disturb me again.” He pointed to the chair he had just been in, then took the book and went to his bed, stretching out his long limbs before delving back into his reading.

Having just been scolded, Dipper sat in the chair and was sure to keep as still and quiet as possible. The prince wasn’t being quiet because he was scared of the world around him. No, the prince was being quiet because he was  _ rude. _

Crossing his arms like a child, Dipper huffed and relaxed into the chair. He was going to need to make a plan to deal with William when he was able to return to his room for the night. If he couldn’t come up with something solid right away, he would lose his patients with the prince, which could lead to him losing his head. Both figuratively and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
